Automobiles generally feature side door glass which can be moved between lower, opened and upper, closed positions. A window regulator is used to support and move the glass between these positions. Window regulators require some means for mounting or attachment to the glass panel for securely moving the glass panel between the positions. Window regulators often include one or more window clamps, which are attached to the lower edge of the glass panel through various approaches. One approach uses a clamp which pinches the glass panel for attachment to obtain a friction lock with the glass panel. Additional adhesive may be used for securing the clamp. Another type includes a snap finger that engages with a hole through the glass formed near the lower edge of the glass panel.
For example, Published Patent Application US 2008/0244981 A1 discloses a clamp assembly formed as an injection molded polymer plastic part that features a U-shaped bridge section with a protruding snap finger located at its top center. A U-shaped bridge connects the snap finger with the remainder of the clamp. The clamp forms a slot between the bridge section and an upstanding wall for receiving the glass panel. During assembly of the clamp 14 onto the glass panel, a pointed edge section of the glass panel is inserted into the slot until it reaches the bottom of the slot. In this position, the snap finger snaps into a hole in the glass panel. US 2008/0244981 A1 is herewith incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Clamps with such a snap finger provide the benefit of positively locking the glass panel in place so that even extended use will not cause the glass panel to slip out of the clamps. In order to remove the glass panel from the clamp, however, the snap finger must be lifted out of the hole for releasing the glass panel. Accordingly, large access holes have been necessary for maneuvering a prying tool to the clamp to lift the snap finger out of the hole.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a glass removal tool that is small in size with reduced space requirements for lifting the snap finger from the hole when repairs are to be performed on the glass panel or on the window regulator.